AxelBall
by The.Mormon.Nobody
Summary: A tale of the mishaps that happen when the Superior is hurt, and Demyx is in charge.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again. This lovely little story was written with Changeling007. I have no idea how often things will be updated—we only see eachother a few times a week. But anyway:

We don't own ANYTHING!!!!!!

And on with the story!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Heads up!" I called at my best friend as I swung my keyblade at his ball of fire, effectively knocking it back at him. He covered his face with his arms as it collided into his face.

"You okay Ax?" I asked him. This was the first time I'd actually hit him.

"Yup-I'm good." He said lowering his arms. "Ready for another round Rox?" He grinned evilly.

I nodded once, determined. The name of the game was Axel Ball. To play, you needed one Axel and one Roxas. A keyblade was also extremely useful. We tried letting others play but their weapons wouldn't reflect the fireballs, and they always got burned. Except Demyx. He just put the fire out, completely missing the point of the game.

Axel held his hands up and a large fireball formed between them. I took a ready stance as he swung his arms like a pitcher and hurled the ball at me.

I came towards me, faster than usual. I stood ready, counting in my head.

One.

Two.

Three.

SWING.

I sent the flaming mass flying. It passed inches in front of Xigbar's face. At least he didn't get hit.

"Sorry Xig'!" I called.

"Whatever little dude." He replied, waving his hand. He's seen us play enough to know that I don't always have the best aim when it comes to high speeds.

After about an hour of playing Axel Ball we were exhausted. Axel started light things on fire. But unfortunately that's a one person coughaxelcough job. Naturally I took my keyblade and began playing golf-using rocks. When Axel saw me hitting things he started to light the rocks on fire. In truth it was the most fun I've had in a while. Since we were over by Demyx's training pool-so most of the rocks went in there and burned out. In fact, ALL of the rocks went into the pool-except one. And that one caused some _very_ big problems. Somewhere Axel had found a huge rock, about the size of a soccer ball. I tried to stop him from throwing it, but did it work? NO! Idiot.

"Axel! That's too big! I won't be able to hit it right!!!!"

Axel just grinned evilly and lifted his hand. At that moment I just happened to turned my head- and saw IV walking along the path behind me.

"AXEL! WAIT!"

But it was too late. Axel threw the ball. I had no choice- I had to at least try to hit it, to avoid hitting Vexen. I closed my eyes, slammed my keyblade into the rock and sent it flying. I guess I hit it harder than normal, because it went straight over the wall into Lexaeus' garden. (Yeah. Lex has a garden, he likes to sit there and think-and it's possibly the cleanest area _anywhere_ in the World That Never Was.) So. I sent it over the wall and suddenly heard a high, girly, scream—a scream that could only belong to three people—Electro Woman, Princess Mansex, or the Gay Gardner. And since I knew Marluxia and Larxene were out on another world getting their hair (and nails shudder) done, it could only be the Superior. Hopefully Xemnas had just tripped over a non-existent speck of dirt. Axel and I exchanged glances and started sprinting towards the garden. Alas, luck was not with us. The Superior lay semi-conscious against the far wall, clutching his—uh—_nether-regions_. He looked over at us and moaned,

"Tell VI to get The Book." He then lost consciousness completely. I shook my head-I didn't really want to go find Zexion. Last time I had "disturbed" him during his research, I got a concussion from the book he threw at my head. Later, I was yelled at for getting blood on his book.

But I digress—Axel was still just standing, staring at the Superior in shock.

"Axel—Axellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll! AXEL!" he turned slowly and looked at me. "Go find Vexen, I'm going to look for Zexion."

"The book." He said slowly. "What the crap is the FRICKEN book!? And if I don't know what it is, why the heck would Zexion!? I'm just as smart as he is! He just looks smarter 'cause he uses big words. Actually I KNOW I'm smarter! S-A-R-T-E-R!!! I mean S-_M_-A-R-T-E-R! EITHER WAY—**GOT IT FRICKEN MEMORIZED!?"**

It was now my turn to stare in shock. The beginning of Axel's triad has started out as a whisper but had crescendo-ed into him screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Right. Anyway—go find Vexen-I saw his walking around out here earlier."

I started to go back to the castle. There were only three places Zexion ever went. (Besides meal and meeting times). The library---reading. His room---reading. And Demyx's room—playing video games or listening to Demyx play his sitar. Demyx never let him read in his room. I hadn't realized that I had actually got to the library until I was already there. Cautiously, I opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own anything!

Zexion, Demyx, Luxord, Lexaeus, and Vexen were all gathered around a table. Lexaeus suddenly stood up and pointed to the middle of the table, yelling, "I think Roxas killed Superior in my garden with a flaming rock!!" My jaw dropped. "He's only unconscious!!" I exclaimed thoughtlessly.

All heads turned to me. I stared back with a deer-in-the-headlights expression – eyes wide, mouth agape – their expressions mirrored my own.

"What are you talking about XIII?!"

The whole story came tumbling out,

"WeweplayingAxelballandwegotboredsoIstartedplayinggolfandAxelwas-

lightingthingsonfireandtherewasagratbigrockanditwentoverthewallofLex'sgardenandtheSupiorand-TheBook-and-and-POOF!" I was out of breath.

Demyx stood up. "Wait, wait, wait. Deep breath, slow down… What about Superior and… 'Poof'?" he asked confused.

I attempted to explain calmly. It didn't work.

"Iwasplayingaxelballwithaxelcuzwewereboredandthenweweretiredofplayingthatandhewaslightingthingsonfireandiwashittingthemwithmykeybladebutthenhe

foundareallybigrockandiwasall'noaxel'andhewasallsilentandstuffandihadtohititanditwentoverthegardenandthesupiriorwasall…POOF!" I waved my hands around in the air as I inhaled a big gust of air. "Andthenhewasall"Getnumbersix"andsomethingaboutabookand-and-and…" I breathed again. "AND I HAVE TO FIND SIX!" I wailed. No one looked as if that made sense.

"I'm right here Roxas…now what happened?

Luxord stood up. "I think I get it… You were hitting flaming boulders over the wall of garden, and one hit the Superior, so he sent you to find Zexion. Correct?"

I nodded, "But only one went over the wall—the rest are in Demy's pool."

"You lit my garden on **FIRE**?!?!" Lex spluttered.

"There are **ROCKS** in _my pool_?!?!" Demyx complained at the same time.

Zexion sighed as he stood up. "We might as well go see what Superior wants…"

"What about the book?" I asked, having calmed down now – mostly.

"The book? …OH! The Book That Never Was… Superiors 'rule book'." Zexion explained. "Err… I'll go get that." He dashed out the door.

"So…" Lexaeus began as Zexion left. "Explain to me **why** you were hitting flaming boulders into my garden?" he glared at me.

"And my pool!!" Demyx added angrily.

"Er… yeah, about that…" I staled, trying to think of something that didn't sound stupid and irresponsible. Because the truth was that we WERE being stupid and irresponsible.

Luckily, Zexion returned at that moment, lugging a giant hardbound book. "There it grunt is." He lifted it onto the table and it landed with a resounding thud, and opened it expertly. "You would think he's never heard of whiteout…" he mumbled as he read. "…Here we are! 'In the event of the Superior being sick, hospitalized, unconscious, in love, or hit with a burning rock, number _II_ IX shall lead in his stead.'" Everyone turned to look at Demyx. He smiled innocently.

"Well Demyx," Lexaeus said, disbelievingly, "Looks like you're in charge." I ran off to find Axel.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehe. Sorry about the long wait. We lost the notebook for a few weeks. We still don't own nuthin.**

...

I didn't just find Axel-I I literally ran into him. As I fell down from the collision everything just hit me all at once, Demyx was superior and we weren't in much trouble for attacking Xemnas. I began laughing hysterically, and Axel just stared in shock.

"Roxas? What's going on?"

I was still laughing to hard to talk; I just grabbed his wrist and began running back towards the library dragging Axel along. We were the last to arrive; everyone turned and looked at us.

"Well, if it isn't Flame boy and Shortie."

Demyx glared at Marluxia, "you'd be wise not to insult the upper three."

"_What?!"_

"My first movement as the Superior", Demyx continued, "Is the reorganization of Organization XIII. I, obviously, am number one. Axel, you're two and Roxas you're thirteen…"

"WHAT?"

"minus ten. Xigbar's four; Zexion's five, Luxord-six, Vexen-7, Lexaeus-8, and Xaldin 9. Saix-10 and Marluxia and Larxene you keep your numbers. And I don't want to hear any whining about these new arrangements either" Demyx continued to glare are a few minutes before grinning. "Now my second order of business is to prepare an Organization trip. We will be going to Twilight Town to see the _Twilight Town Musical_. That's all for now. You are dismissed."

With that, he turned and left.

It was interesting to watch everyone's reactions to their new ranks. Axel was looking smug. Xigbar just looked mildly annoyed. Zexion, well, he looked happier than usual I guess. Every else though, looked about ready to murder. I left before they could act on their feelings.

I wandered around the castle before deciding to find Demyx. So I went to the most obvious place, The Hall of Empty melodies. He almost always went there-he told me once that it had _the best_ acoustics of anywhere in the World that Never Was. Unfortunately, it was on the top floor of the castle. "Only ten more flights…" I huffed. After a few more floors I sat down to rest. Strains of harp music could be heard. Somehow I got the energy to run the last few flights. When I got to the hall I face planted on the floor. The music suddenly stopped.

"Are you alright Roxas?"

I nodded, it was all I could do. I slowly pushed my self up and collapsed against Demyx. He chuckled. "What'd ya do Rox? Run up five flights of stairs?" he started carding his fingers through my hair.

Demyx is like my older brother. Like this one time Demyx and I were talking in the Den that Never Happened, and I was leaning on him, and I guess I fell asleep. I woke up on top of him, Axel took a picture at some point, said it was 'cute'. Anyway, when I finally got my breath back I asked him what he had been playing.

"umm….its called _Pachebel meets U2_. by Jon Schmidt. It was originally for piano but I wanted to try it on the harp."

"Pachebel meets U2 huh? Sounds…interesting." I like U2 and Pachelbel too, so together they must sound really awesome. I suddenly wished I had paid more attention to the music that had been drifting down.

"Would you play it again? For me?" I begged, ready to slip into a puppy pout. But I didn't have to.

"Sure thing Rox." He ruffled my hair and returned to the harp.

"Do I have to call you Superior, Demyx?" I asked after he had finished his song.

"'course not number 3, not all the time anyway." He grinned, "How is ol Xemnas?"

"Still out cold. Zexion says he may be out all month."

"All month huh?" he asked slyly.

"What are you planning?" I asked rather nervously

"Oh, you'll see…"

...

**Like it says "Pachebel meets U2" is by Jon Schmidt. It does sound really cool on both piano and harp. Youtube it.**

**The couch scene is based off a pic by Nijunni on DeviantArt. nijuuni./art/RokuDem-Nap-Time-65245305**

**And Twilight Town Musical is a fic The.Mormon.Nobody wrote with Axel-kun a while back. /s/3712775/1/TwilightTownMusical**

**Review plz?**


End file.
